The present invention relates to a seat belt device used in a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle. More especially, the present invention relates to covering construction for a guide rail of a passive type safety seat belt.
In a conventional passive type seat belt, a driving source of the seat belt, for instance, a push-pull wire, moves a sliding member mounted in a guide rail arranged inside the vehicle body, to a frontward position when a person going to take a seat opens the door of the vehicle. The above explained pulling motion is correlated with the opening of the door so that the safety seat belt is moved away from the sitting position of the person when the door is opened. After the person is sitting in the seat, the abovementioned sliding member is moved back to a rearward position along the guide rail by closing the door so that the belt is properly fastened against the person in the seat.
In the aforementioned safety seat belt device, the opening of the guide rail and a portion of the sliding member coupling thereto are exposed inside the cabin and as a result, there exists the danger that children may hurt the hand or finger by inadvertently putting the finger in the guide rail. Besides the above, a disadvantage exists in that dust may occlude the guide rail. Furthermore the opening of the guide rail might spoil the ornamental feeling for the inner decorative arrangement of the cabin.